Chemistry
by Aechigo
Summary: Penny moves into her late aunt's house in New Mexico and becomes acquainted with her new neighbor, Jessie Pinkman. (PinkPenny; Rated for language and sexual themes; 100 Themes Challenge Project; crappy title subject to change.)
1. Introduction

Variation 1, Theme 1: Introduction

"Finally," Penny breathed, relieved. She had finished unpacking her last box, rendering her move officially complete. She smiled smugly to herself, making her way to the finally chilled refrigerator, pulling out a soda. The blonde plopped herself on the couch, looking around the foreign living room. Sip by sip her soda disappeared as she remembered.

She had gotten the call about two weeks prior that her Aunt Bunny had passed away. It was some kind of cancer that she didn't even know the woman had. Apparently, though, through some act of the gods, her aunt had seen fit to will Penny her house from her deathbed. Probably an attempt to "set her straight" and steer her away from her blossoming acting career, as the house was in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It would definitely be a challenge to get rich and famous all the way out here, but Penny had already managed to line up another waitressing job (to her slight dismay), and intended to live in the residence while she flipped it. If all goes according to plan, she will sell the property and make a small fortune. Or so she thinks.

A knock came on the front door, and Penny groaned. Why do people always come to disturb you as soon as you sit down? She forced herself out of her chair, soda still in hand. When she pulled open the door, she saw a young man about her age standing on her front porch. He didn't look very happy, but judging by his slacked posture and his hands slung lazily into the deep pockets of his sagging jeans, it seemed to be his neutral expression.

"Um," Penny began, unsure. "Can I help you with something?" Her petite body was angled perfectly so that she could shut the door between them whenever she pleased, and she was prepared to do so if necessary. He almost looked kind of hood rat- very sketchy.

"Yeah, uh, sorry," he mumbled. His voice had a gruff edge to it, and Penny could tell he was a smoker, or at least used to be. "My name's Jesse, I live next door," he motioned with his head to the neighboring house. "I just, I saw you moving in. Wanted to let you know that if you need anything, I know town pretty well and all." He scratched the back of his neck, quite clearly hating himself for his little performance. Penny smirked, she couldn't help herself.

"Penny," she introduced herself. "Actually…" She glanced down at the soda in her hand, suddenly realizing how much she wished it was a beer. Against her better judgment, she asked, "You wouldn't know where the nearest liquor store is would you?" She bit her lip. Unfortunately, her neighbor was both friendly, and also kind of cute. Damn it.

"Do you wanna go? Together, I mean?" he asked, a little too excitedly. "I mean if you don't I totally get it, I'm like totally a stranger. I could try and give you directions I guess," he offered. He talked with his hands a lot, she realized.

"I'm actually total shit at directions," Penny admitted, and it was true. She had a hard enough time finding the house, and she was not ready for a similar venture. "But I wouldn't be opposed to you being my GPS I guess." She knew it was stupid and gullible, but she was in no position to pass up an opportunity for a friend.

"Yeah, great," he agreed with a crooked smile. "You can just come over and get me whenever you're ready-" he began, but she interrupted him.

"No, don't be stupid, come on in," she invited quickly, stepping aside to let her visitor in. "Excuse the mess, I was just trying to rid the place of cardboard," she lied. Penny almost always lived in chaos- something she meant to change with her arrival, but hadn't seemed to be able to so far.

"Don't even worry about it," Jesse brushed off her comment. "I could use a maid myself," he agreed, only half joking. He entered the house cautiously, not wanting his pretty new neighbor to think he was a creeper or a thief.

"I just gotta get my bag," she explained, glancing around quickly. Where had she put her purse? God only knows. Jesse couldn't help himself- he stole a quick glance as she bent down to look on the chairs surrounding the dining room table. This girl was gorgeous from every angle.

"Aha!" she proclaimed, snatching the bag off of her unmade bed. "Probably should've checked the bedroom first." She laughed nervously. "Ready?"

"Yep," he confirmed, walking back out the front where he had seen her park her little red car earlier. "Which one's yours?" he asked casually. No, he hadn't been watching earlier. That would be creepy.

Penny locked the door behind her as she exited the house, whirling around to the street quickly afterward. She unlocked her car with her remote, causing the headlights to flicker as an answer. He followed her to her car and hopped into the passenger seat. When the car rumbled to life, loud pop music began to pour from the speakers.

"Sorry," she apologized, half yelling, as she quickly muted the stereo. Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "Hey!" she squeaked defensively. "You better not be making fun of my jams," she narrowed her eyes, giving him a very small window of opportunity to recant.

"No, no! I just- That's awesome," he chuckled, shaking his head and putting up his hands in surrender. "I drive the same way," he complied.

"Whatever," Penny forgave. "Seatbelt on, bitch, I'm not looking for a ticket. I already got out of state plates," she instructed. Jessie looked her up and down as he grinned.

"I know you did not just say that," he chuckled, obeying her orders. Penny put the car in drive and they began to roll forward.

"Say what?" she asked, trying to remember her words. "Don't tell me you're too cool for seatbelts, I'm not trying to kill you," she mused. "Now where the hell am I going?"

"Turn left at this next light," he pointed as he instructed. He gave her apt directions, but as it turned out, the liquor store wasn't all that complicated to get to.

"Okay, so what's your poison?" Penny questioned, slamming her car door shut a bit too hard. "You know, back in California I was a bartender. I couldn't tell you how many grasshoppers I made," she laughed, thinking about her Indian friend Raj. Figures, he finally got over his social anxiety that required he be intoxicated to talk to her and she had to move away. Jesse held the door for her as they entered the shop as he pondered.

"Feels like a good night to spend with my good friend Jim… Unless I get a better offer," he teased. "You?" he complied.

"Wine," Penny answered definitely. "Ahh," she vocalized as she made her way over to a wall completely filled with wine bottles. "I think I'm in the mood for a blush wine tonight…" She picked up a bottle that was shaped like a cat. She smiled, remembering the stupid song she had to sing when her most neurotic friend got sick. You know you're homesick when you begin to miss Sheldon Cooper. Coolers. She needed coolers.

"Do I spy a wine-o?" he joked, grabbing a bottle of whiskey for himself off a nearby display. He nodded at his selection with approval.

"Hey now, I wouldn't go that far," she frowned, now juggling three four-packs of flavored beer. He took some of the liquor from her, helping her to the counter.

"Riiiiiight," he smirked, and Penny giggled.

"Okay… Only a little. But this is going to last me at _least _a week," she defended, shoving the rest of her purchase on the cashier's counter. The clerk looked Penny up and down skeptically before asking for her ID. She blushed slightly, before flashing the older woman her license. Jesse slipped his bottle on the counter as well.

"I got it," he offered, removing his wallet from his back pocket as the cashier supplied their total. Penny began to protest, but he was too quick for her.

"I _will _pay you back for this," she demanded, flustered by his gesture. The woman put their booze in a box and slid it over the counter to Jesse, who picked it up before Penny even got to think about it. He shook his head at her.

"You know, I'd much rather you invite me to your house warming party. Seems like the guest list is pretty exclusive." Penny popped her trunk from across the lot, determined to at least assist him in loading it. She thought for a moment before she answered.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed. "Fuck it. Nothing more pathetic than drinking alone in an empty house," she confirmed. She plopped into the driver's seat, making the small car bounce. Jessie slammed the trunk closed before joining her in the front.

Penny made her way back home with very minimal assistance from Jessie's GPS skills, to her delight. Jessie had grabbed their haul of alcohol and followed her to her front door. She unlocked it with ease, and gestured him to put their booze on her kitchen table. She began to transfer the liquor into her moderately bare refrigerator. Maybe she was a wine-o.

"Thanks again, by the way," she said gratefully, pulling out another soda and offering it to her new friend.

"No problem," he dismissed as he grabbed the beverage from her hand, immediately cracking it open. She took one for herself and began to drink it as well.

Apparently her situation hadn't turned out to be all bad… At least she had a pretty cool next door neighbor.


	2. Love

Variation 1, Theme 2: Love

"Shit," Penny frowned, draining the last sip of alcohol out of her cat-shaped wine bottle. "This is the last of mine…" It was just as well though- the blonde was already feeling a bit tipsy. She drank the remainder of her beverage down easily, finishing it off with a drunken smile.

"Here," Jesse pushed his bottle across the kitchen counter to her sloppily. If it hadn't already been half gone, the sticky brown liquid would have very easily sloshed onto the clean countertops. Penny stared at it for a moment, deliberating. Maybe it was the booze talking, but she took a nice long swig, enjoying the way it tickled on the way down. She giggled involuntarily.

"Hey Jesse," she cooed, resting her chin in her hands as she stared at the handsome boy in front of her. He cocked his head curiously.

"You got a girlfriend?" She didn't know what had made her ask. Most likely guilt. Here she was getting trashed with her next door neighbor, when her poor boyfriend was back home in California thinking she was alone and miserable. When, actually, she was nothing of the sort. It's funny how things work out.

"Nah," Jesse answered. Penny thought he sounded almost melancholy, but perhaps it was his altered state of mind. He ran his fingers through his hair and averted his eyes. "Um," he cleared his throat quickly. "You?" Penny's face grew hot. She didn't want to lead him on, but she also didn't want him to lose interest. It was better to tell the truth, right?

"Um, yeah…" she admitted hesitantly. "Leonard. He's a physicist," she slurred the last word, not even bothering to attempt his full title. "Back in Cali," she sighed.

"Oh," Jessie accepted, mulling over this new information. He was quiet for a moment before a new question popped into his head. "You love the guy?" He didn't know why he asked her. His head still swam, but he retrieved his bottle and took another drink from it.

"Sure," Penny nodded. She tried to picture Leonard in her head, but right now he was only a fuzzy image of brown hair, pale skin, and nerdy glasses. She blinked a couple times attempting to restore her senses. It was a useless gesture.

"I was in love once." Jessie's eyes dropped to the liquor bottle. It was an evil thing, making him remember her. He drank more- anything to numb the pain.

"What was her name?" she questioned curiously. She noticed his gloom, but she was so curious. What could have gone so wrong?

"Jane…" His voice broke as he spoke her name. He shook his head. God how he missed her.

"Hey… It's okay," Penny consoled. "Some girls just don't know what they've got." She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he pushed her away.

"She's dead, okay?" he barked, shrugging away from her touch. "I don't want to talk about it," he closed. And with that, he shut down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, realizing through her stupor how much she had actually upset him. He shook his head, the smallest hint of a smile grazing his lips.

"You wanna know why I came over here today?" Another drink went down, each one smoother than the last. "When I looked out my window and saw you out there… You almost look like her. Blonder, though. Never did find out if her hair was naturally that dark," he chuckled sadly.

"This isn't natural." Penny blurted out the only thing that came to mind. She truthfully had no idea how to respond to his statement. Heat rose in her cheeks once more. She held up a single finger to halt the conversation as she grabbed one of her wine coolers out of the refrigerator, tripping as she sat back down.

"I don't care if your hair is fake, as long as your personality isn't," he shrugged.

"Don't worry, I've got no secrets," Penny giggled, proud to be the open book that she was. It made her feel better about herself, in a way. Jessie scoffed, unable to comply. He looked her over, eventually meeting her big brown eyes. His body made the decision for him, because the next thing he knew was her soft pink lips meeting his own. He would have felt bad about it too, if it weren't for the fact that she began to kiss him back, but only briefly.

"Guess you can't say that anymore, can you?" His eyes shimmered devilishly. Penny bit her lip. Now not only did she have one secret, but she had two. Not only had Jessie kissed her, but the true secret here was that she had enjoyed it…


	3. Light

Variation 1, Theme 3: Light

Bright rays of sun assaulted Penny's eyes, even through her closed eyelids. She groaned, slinging her arm over her face as a protective shield. Her hand smacked something to her left. What the hell…?

The impact woke her up instantly. The thing next to her was warm. And alive.

It was Jessie.

"Fuck," she swore as he began to stir. Instinctively she assessed if she was clothed- she was. That was a relief. His eyes peeked open as he woke, confusion spread across his features plainly in the morning rays.

"Well this wasn't the plan," he murmured to himself upon the realization that he was not, in fact, in his own bed. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes groggily, squinting past the light at the clock on Penny's nightstand. "Fuck," he groaned. It was already quarter after eleven. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't suppose you remember what happened last night," she questioned, attempting to flatten her messy blonde locks. Her head pounded. She needed coffee.

"Trust me, if anything happened, you would remember," he chuckled halfheartedly. "Anything major anyhow," he added. He did have a faint memory of last night, unsure of whether or not he wanted to relay it to his bedmate. It involved a lot of drunken kisses, and passing out in bed somehow.

"Okay," Penny scoffed at his ego. She rolled out of bed and threw her hair up in a messy bun. "You want some coffee? Because I do." She made her way out to the kitchen, pressing a button on her coffee maker before Jessie could even respond. He followed her out soon after, still in the same outfit he had worn over the night before.

"Yeah sure," he agreed. He was in no position to refuse caffeine. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as the pungent scent of fresh coffee filled the small room.

"So I'm assuming I don't need to say this, but I'm going to anyway," Penny began. "This stays between us." She shifted to rummage through her cabinets for mugs as she spoke.

"No problem," Jessie confirmed, watching the beverage drizzle into the larger pot. He blinked his eyes a few more times as he tried to wake up. "Nothing really even happened you know," he reassured her, but she still seemed unsatisfied.

"I wouldn't even care if it weren't for Leonard," she sighed. She felt terrible. He had always been such a good boyfriend to her, and look what she was doing. A faintly queasy feeling manifested in the bottom of her stomach.

"So I do have a shot," he joked carefully, raising an eyebrow cautiously. He decided not to push his luck too far this morning, as he had already far surpassed the status of nextdoor neighbor.

"Dude," she repremanded lazily. It was obvious even before now that he was hitting on her, but now was definitely not the time. The coffee pot gurgled in response to her comment, drizzling to a halt. She poured herself a cup, drowning it with pumpkin spice creamer. She was such a generic white girl. "How do you like your coffee?" she yawned.

"Black is fine," he answered. Penny wrinkled her nose as she poured his beverage and slid it to him carefully. Jessie took a sip, the warm liquid burning his throat on the way down. He enjoyed the taste of the bitter and familiar drink. Penny took a sip of her coffee as well before she spoke again.

"I've got to be at work at two," she notified, glancing at the clock. She had plenty of time still, but she needed to get ready.

"That's cool, I really should be getting home anyway," he confirmed coolly. "I'll finish this and head on out."

"Um," she began, unsure of how to continue. "You can come back you know," she smiled a small smile. She glanced around the kitchen for a piece of paper and pen. Although the room was in disarray, she found what she was looking for with ease. "My number," she explained as she began to write. "You can text me whenever," she allowed.

"Oh," Jessie exclaimed, surprised at the girl's positivity. "Yeah cool, definitely." He accepted the number gratefully. Truthfully, this had already went farther than he had initially thought it would. He finished off the last sip of his coffee and sat his cup on the counter gently in front of him.

"Hey, thanks for the coffee," he said gratefully. "I'll probably go ahead and split now, but I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," she confirmed. "I'll walk you out." Penny showed him to the door, remaining in her doorway until she saw him enter his home. She bit her lip and wondered secretly to herself how living here next to Jessie was going to pan out…

A/N: Okay, so this is actually my first author's note on this weird crossover of mine, and I feel like it is long overdue. Firstly, if you're reading this, bless your soul. XD

**This fic spawned from some weird ass dream I had one night, and I just kind of chose to 100 themes it for shits and giggles. This is probably not apt to be like anything else that I have on my FanFiction account, so be warned if you're used to strict fluff. I picture this taking place pre-season 7 of the Big Bang Theory, and late season 3 of Breaking Bad (post-rehab Jessie). Hopefully I haven't spoiled anything for anyone yet, and if I have I'm so sorry! .-. **

**Anywho, I hope you are enjoying the weird shit that comes out of my head! Like I said, thanks so much for taking the time to check this out. As always, reviews are incredibly kind and appreciated, even (and especially) if it's constructive criticism!**

**Much love! 3**


	4. Dark

Variation 1, Theme 4: Dark

Penny had gotten freshly back from her new job, which was oddly similar to the one she had back home. Same mediocre food, same shitty coworkers and management, same shitty wage. So basically, the only thing that was new was the location. And the way home. She got lost again.

She had forgotten how dark night was away from the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles. The stars shone brightly in a vast, open sky, with only a few street lights to dim their natural luminance. It was beautiful.

She bust through the door, throwing her bag where it landed. She tore the elastic out of her mess of blonde hair, shaking out her messy bun as she walked. She turned on a single lamp, as something about the dark space before her made her almost uneasy. Without thinking, she began to strip out of her work uniform as she headed to her bedroom.

Her phone buzzed in her bra, where she had been storing it during her shift. It was a text message from Jessie. A simple "what's up," in far more broken text English. She smiled as she replied that, in fact, nothing was up. A fairly normal conversation, but it made Penny oddly excited.

She stayed up until some odd hour of the morning, texting Jessie. It had been so long since she'd done that with someone- held such entertaining conversation that it felt almost more important than sleep.

There's something about the wee hours of the morning that make one delirious enough to tell a complete stranger almost anything. It made no sense, but it was evident that they had both been affected by the sensation.

When Penny finally surrendered to her body and drifted off into the haze of sleep, she dreamt the strangest dream…

_Penny entered Jessie's house, as he had evidently left the door unlocked for her. Although, she thought nothing of it. She let herself in, making her way to the bathroom. She began to draw a bathtub full of water, in order to bathe Jessie's large dog, which resembled Beethoven, in a way. She heard a rustle from outside the bathroom, and she exited to investigate._

_ Surely enough, there was Jessie. His hair was tousled, but his clothes appeared straight and clean. He seemed happier and less burdened than the boy she met a while ago. His face lit up when he saw her, and he scooped her up into an embrace._

_ Heat crept to Penny's cheeks as he embraced her, but she didn't feel the need to push him away. She hugged him back, pulling him close to her. Their lips meet before Penny even realizes what's happening. Neither one of them seemed to initiate the kiss, it was some sort of magnetic force that pulled them together. In the back of her mind, Penny thought of Leonard. She should feel guilty. What was happening? A dream. It must be a dream._

_ She melted into Jessie, the realization making her head spin. A nibble on her lip made her heart flutter, and a soft moan escaped her. She didn't want to admit that she loved it, that she considered this a damn good dream. She would keep it a secret. It was her head, no one would ever know._

_ Her fingers tangled in his spiky brown hair. His lip separated from hers and began to trail down her neck, giving her chills. A loud barking noise made her gasp, and jump immediately away from him. The large Saint Bernard rounded the corner quickly, its large paws making heavy thumping noises against the hardwood floor. Penny gasped, sprinting back toward the bathroom._

_ The bathtub overflowed, sloshing water into large puddles over the floor. She began to frantically search for something to clean up the water with, but as soon as she touched the liquid the scene became foggy._

Penny's eyes opened slowly, squinting confusedly as she tried to regain consciousness. What the fuck just happened…?


End file.
